


Not What You Think

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung is so in love with minho but hes a soft bean that doesnt know what to do with feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Minho is a dancer, THEY GET TOGETHER IN THIS ONE, bad boy Jisung, he also uses a lot of bad pickup lines, he loves minho a lot, jisung a year below him in school, jisungs family is in this one, soft, soft boy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: Han Jisung was just so in love with that upperclassman in Chans class. He couldn't help the pickup lines. He never thought they would work.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not a photographer, but I can see you and me together.” Jisung smirked towards the boy that stepped out in front of him, taking pleasure in the taken aback expression on his face before a fine blush crossed his cheeks. The smirk faded into a smile as the boy darted away, blush matching his soft pink sweater. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy as he walked away, eyes watching the back of his head as it disappeared into the crowd of students. A clap on his back startled him from his thoughts, eyes ripping away from the boy to scowl at the person that had hit him. 

“Still staring after him, huh?” Chan said, smirking as he nodded his head in the direction the boy had gone, “You know I could-”

“You will do nothing Bang Chan-” Jisung hissed towards the other, “Nothing!” 

From beside them, Changbin snorted, “It's been how long Jisung? Since the start of school?”

Jisung blushed lightly, shoving Changbin slightly, “Shut up Changbin!”

“Actually, Jisungie’s liked him since last year.” Chan said casually, “But last year all he did was pine after him pathetically.” 

“It was not pathetic! It was-” Jisung blushed a brighter red, remembering his pining from the year before. 

Changbin looked slightly amazed, “How’d you‘d even discover him?”

Jisung sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, “I saw him in the library with his friends…”

“So you stalked him?” Changbin said loudly, earning glances from those around him. “Nice.”

“Oh my god-” Jisung hissed, turning swiftly away from his friends to storm towards the car parking lot, face flushed like a tomato. 

“He's cute when he's flustered,” Chan cooed, laughing when Jisung threw his backpack at him. “You know Sung, you could let me just tell you his name.” 

Jisung pouted, “No - I want to find out for myself.” 

Changbin snorted, “You just want to stalk him some more.” 

“I do not!” Jisung almost yelled, ignoring the looks he was getting from his classmates. 

Chan just continued to laugh as he pulled out his car keys, waving to a familiar looking boy before leading his friends outside, “You going to the party tonight Sung? I can pick you up after I grab Changbin from the shop?” 

“What the hell, sure.” Jisung shrugged, “Might as well have some fun tonight.” 

“Awesome,” Chan smiled widely, “Be ready by 8, gotcha?”

Jisung waved his hand, “Sure sure,” 

\---

You could hear the pounding of music coming from half way down the street, teenagers milling about everywhere, some holding drinks, others simply chatting about. 

The three of them rolled into the party around 9pm, turning heads as they made their way through the crowded house and towards the main area of the party. 

Jisung made a face at the heat that was in the air as he entered the living room, eyes landing on the throngs of teenagers dancing in the middle of the large room. 

“Hey I’m going to go get us some drinks!” Chan yelled into his ear, grinning widely. Changbin had already disappeared, Jisung thought he saw him talking to a kid from his grade, Felix Lee. 

“OK! I’ll wait here!” Jisung yelled back, sending him a salute as Chan vanished into the kitchen. 

Jisung leaned against the wall behind him, wincing when he spotted a couple making out on the couch near him. 

His attention was drawn towards the dance floor as a loud song started to play and it felt like even more people joined it. 

He watched the group of people, ignoring the looks he was receiving. He knew he looked good - he had spent over an hour perfecting his look, not that he would ever admit it - especially with all his tattoos actually on display for once. Normally, at school, he had most of them covered by his uniform, only his piercings visible. 

Jisung wouldn't classify himself as a ‘bad boy’ or ‘troubled’ even though he held the stereotypical look of one. Sure, he got into some fights with people that didn't know how to hold their tongues, he wore leather jackets and had dyed hair. He held that air of ‘I dont care leave me alone’ constantly but that didn't mean he wasn't friendly. But he wasn't a bad boy. 

Jisung wrinkled his nose as one girl nonchalantly adjusted her dress to show off more cleavage, leaning more in his direction as she spoke to her friend. It wasn't like the girl wasn't hot, no she was a 10/10 in his book. Women were goddesses, boobs were great- but right now he had a certain someone on his mind too much to even glance in a woman's direction. 

Besides, most girls just wanted to date him because they had a thing for bad boys. They wanted to ‘save them’ or something. Jisung couldn't count the amount of girls that ditched him after they found out his dorkiness - guys too. 

Was it that bad he liked anime and spent most of his time reading manga? So what if he Naruto ran down the track once - he was young! Ok it was last week, but still! 

In all honesty, all Jisung wanted to do was find someone that liked him for his dorkiness. That laughed at his lame jokes and didn't make fun of him when he cried while watching Nemo for the 100th time. Was that too much to ask?

Jisung’s eyes were drawn towards one particular set of dancers more in the middle of the crowd. He recognized one as Hwang Hyunjin, a boy from his grade that Jisung low-key had a grudge on simply because Hyunjin stole his favourite pencil in Freshman year. 

The other boy had his back turned towards Jisung, so he could only see the back of his fluffy hair and shoulders (not to mention a nice butt) as he and Hyunjin danced to the music. Both were lost to the music, bodies moving along to the beat almost effortlessly. 

Chan suddenly appeared beside him, shoving a bottle into Jisung’s hands before nodding towards the dance floor, “Ah, I see you've found him!”

Jisung took a sip of his drink, “Found who?” 

As if answering Jisung’s question himself, the boy he had been watching turned around and Jisung couldn't help but choke on his drink. There he was, the boy he had been hitting on for the last year - only he definitely wasn't wearing his normal oversized sweaters and circle glasses.

“Holy shit-” Jisung hissed out as he watched the boy move, eyes entranced by the way the other was moving. His eyes landed on a slice of skin just above the others pant-line when he raised his arm above his head, “He has fucking abs!” 

Chan rose an eyebrow, “So do you,” 

Jisung floundered for an second, “Yeah but-”

“He’s a dancer Sung, he dances with One Million.” Chan informed him, casually looking towards the dance floor. 

“So you're telling me he's hot, smart, cute  _ and _ talented?” Jisung groaned, stuffing his face into his hand, “Next you're gonna tell me he’s funny-” 

Chan snorted, a smirk playing on his lips as he took another sip of his drink. 

Jisung glared at him, “That's a yes isn't it? God help me -” 

“What's got Sung in a panic?” Changbin appeared beside him, squinting at him in distaste. He followed Chan’s gesture to see the boy and snorted, “Geez, just go talk to him.” 

“Talk to who?” a new voice said, “Oh you mean Lino?” 

“You know him?” Chan asked Felix, who nodded before smiling. 

“Yeah, he’s my neighbor! We walk home together all the time. Do you like him Jisung?” Jisung wasn't listening, too much mentally dying at the fact another person knew about his borderline stalking. 

“He’s in love with him more like it-” Changbin snorted, yelping when Jisung elbowed him in the gut. 

“Its ok, I won't tell anyone,” Felix smiled towards Jisung, Jisung smiling weakly back. “You know, you guys aren't nearly as scary as you seem! You’re pretty nice! And funny!” 

Chan grinned towards the other, “Thanks. Now, I hear your from Australia too?” 

Felix beamed, nodding his head. 

The rest of the night was spent with Jisung mentally screaming every time his eyes found ‘Lino’ and Hyunjin dancing, often only pulling his eyes away to glare darkly towards whatever guy or girl was trying to get close to the other boy. He couldn't help it. 

He barely listened to the conversation his friends were having, hands still clutching the same bottle Chan got him at the start of the night by the time they were piling into Chan’s car and leaving the party. 

“I didn't talk to him,” Jisung said softly as he stared out the window of the car, eyes looking towards the moon.

Changbin, the DD of the night and only fully sober one of the three, nodded slightly, “You didn't.” 

“I wish I did.” Jisung sighed sadly, leaning his head against the headrest of the car, “I really wish I did.” 

“There's always tomorrow Sung,” Chan said wisely from his seat, still fighting with his seatbelt. 

“Tomorrow's Saturday - how am I supposed to see him?” 

“Then Monday,” Changbin responded, turning right onto Jisungs street, “You’ll get your chance Sung.” 

Jisung simply sighed, climbing out of the car and waving goodbye to his friends, “I sure hope I do.” 

He entered his house quietly, stopping by the kitchen to grab a glass of water to drink before climbing up the stairs to his room. Both his parents’ door and his brother‘s were already shut, the clock at the end of the hall telling him it was 3am. Good thing he told his parents he would be out late tonight or he would have been murdered. 

He didn't bother to take off his jeans or white shirt, wiping a warm cloth over his face after throwing his leather jacket on his desk and stumbling to the bathroom. He sighed at his reflection, making a face at the bags under his eyes. 

He was a mess wasn't he? Why was he so hung up over some boy he had never even spoke to apart from throwing pick up lines at every day? What was it about him that made him so...attached to the point he couldn't even bare to look at another person in that same light? 

Maybe it was his eyes, or his smile. Maybe it was his shocked expression the first time Jisung spit out a pick up line towards him. Or maybe it was something that Jisung just didn't understand yet. 

He rubbed at his eyes, sighing again, this time in reflection of his exhaustion. He stumbled back into his room, flopping onto his bed. 

He glanced once more out towards the night sky, eyes landing on the stars that peeked through the cloudy sky and thought, as he drifted off, the boys eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. 

\---

Jisung grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, glaring at the sunlight that burned his eyes as he entered the kitchen. Curse his mother and her no sleeping-in rule. 

He kissed said mother on the cheek as he grabbed a portion of breakfast, nodding towards his brother as he passed him. 

“You better be leaving the house sometime today Han Jisung-” his mother called after him as he darted back up the stairs, mouth stuffed with food. Jisung groaned mentally - the last thing he wanted to do today was go out and see the world. 

“I will mama!” he called back after swallowing. He could just go and hide in the bookstore down the street for a few hours, his mother would think he went out and he would get to go browse the new manga. Win-win situation for Jisung. 

20 mins later found him squinting against the sun as he walked down the street, grumbling softly to himself after how bright it was outside. 

It was only a 5 minute walk to the bookstore thankfully, and soon he was hiding away in themselves, ready to browse for the next hour or so before he could go home and take a nap. 

“One Piece...Fairy Tail…” Jisung muttered the titles to himself, brows furrowed together as he lightly traced the mangas. 

He was so busy walking a line, eyes locked onto the manga in front of him, that he didn't notice the other boy standing just at the edge of the shelves until he had ran into him, knocking him and all his books over. 

“Oh shoot - I’m so sorry-” Jisung’s breath caught in his throat as familiar brown eyes locked onto his own. 

Lino smiled up at him kindly, eyes  _ sparkling _ \- and by god Jisung wasn’t gay enough for this, “Its ok! You were pretty lost in the books.” 

Jisung shook his head, trying desperately to get his mind to work how he wanted it too, mouth to form the right words. “Still, I should have been paying more attention.” 

Lino just smiled at him again, raising a hand up, “Do you mind helping me up?” 

Jisung nodded furiously, hand wrapping around the other’s. He was amazed by just how well the other’s hand fit in his own - 

Jisung must have put too much force into pulling Lino up, as somehow he managed to tug the other boy into his chest, a red blush blooming on his face, “I’m so sorry-” 

Lino  _ giggled _ and Jisung was gone. Was this what it was like to fall in love? “Its ok! Wait is that the new One Piece manga?” 

Jisung blinked, glancing down at the manga in his hand, “Er yeah-” 

“I didn’t know it was out yet!” Lino beamed, “I can’t wait to read it -”

“You like One Piece?” Jisung was  _ weak _ . 

Lino scoffed, “What kind of question is that? Of course I do!” 

“You’re making it really hard for me here-” Jisung muttered to himself, heart fluttering as Lino tilted his head in curiosity. 

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing! Just-” Jisung held out his hand again for the other to shake, “I’m Han Jisung.” 

Lino beamed widely, taking the hand offered, “I’m Lee Minho.” 

_ Minho _ . “It's nice to meet you!” 

“You as well,” Minho grinned, running a hand through his fluffy hair, “Say, do you want to come with me to the cafe down the street?”

Jisung blinked, a fine blush covering his cheeks, “O-oh I would love to! But I didn’t bring any money-”

Minho waved him off, “I’ll pay for you this time! My treat!” 

Jisung melted at the excitement that almost oozed off of the other, “S-sounds good!” 

Minho let out a cheer before wrapping an arm though Jisungs, “Off we go!” 

After Minho paid for his books, he dragged Jisung out and towards the direction of the cafe, ignoring the stares they were receiving from those around them as he babbled. Jisung had to admit; they made an odd pair walking down the street, Minho with his oversized soft blue sweater and khakis and Jisung with his vintage leather jacket and blue jeans. 

“What do you want Sungie?” Minho asked as they neared the front of the line, looking towards him curiously. 

“Oh um…” Jisung quickly scanned the menu, “Just a coffee and cheesecake?” 

Minho nodded, “How do you want your coffee?” 

Jisung smirked slightly, “Like my soul of course-”

Minho beamed widely, “So extra sugar and cream? Got you!” Jisung spluttered as Minho  _ winked _ at him, turning to the cashier with a soft smile, “Hi! Two medium coffees, one 3 cream, 3 sugar and the other just 2 cream. Oh and a slice of cheesecake please!” 

The cashier nodded, glancing between Minho and Jisung for a second before smiling softly, “It’ll be right up. Enjoy your date guys.” 

Jisung could feel the heat cover his face as soon as the words were uttered, mouth opening and closing as Minho smiled shyly, “Thank you!” 

Wait did Minho see this as a date? Or was he just being nice to the cashier? Was this a date? Jisung would so not mind if this was a date - 

“The only time I’ve ever seen you lost for words was the one time I said that pickup line back to you.” Minho sounded amused, eyes doing that sparkling thing that made Jisung’s stomach flutter again. 

“You-” Jisung had hoped that Minho hadn't recognized him as the underclassman that had harassed him with cheesy pickup lines everyday for the last 3 months since school started again. 

Minho giggled again, “Yes Jisungie, I know who you are. You’re Chan and Changbin’s cute underclassman friend that says a new pickup line to me everyday.”

Jisung blushed again, “I was hoping you hadn’t realized - listen I’m sorry about those,” 

“You shouldn't be,” Minho replied softly, “They’re the highlight of my day,”

Jisung knew he probably looked like a fish gaping at Minho, but he couldn’t help it. First, he likes Manga too. Now he likes his cheesy pick up lines. Is Minho the man of his dreams or what? 

After collecting their orders and settling in one of the booths near the corner of the shop, the reality of the situation hit Jisung. Here he was on an date(?) with the boy he had been pining over since last year, sitting across from him in this tiny-ass booth with people staring at them. 

“So Jisung, tell me about yourself?” Minho asked, eyes watching Jisung as the other boy thought. 

“Oh, well um, I’m 17. I go to the same high school as you...I have a brother,” Jisung offered, smiling weakly. 

But Minho just nodded encouragingly, “I’m an only child, I wish I had a sibling sometimes. I’ll be turning 19 in October.” 

“I would let you experience the brat that is my brother but you don’t deserve that,” Jisung jokes, smiling softly as Minho laughed softly. 

Jisung didn’t know what happened, but one moment the two were joking around about classes and the next Jisung was getting a text from his mother asking were he was. Glancing at the clock, he realized they had been out together for over 3 hours just sitting in this tiny cafe talking. 

“Oh man, my mum’s gonna kill me-” Jisung muttered when he saw the 4 missed calls from the older woman. 

Minho frowned slightly, “I don’t want you getting in trouble, it was my fault anyways.”

Jisung waved him off, “I’ll be ok. I’ll just explain that we got caught up and didn't notice the time.” 

Minho pouted and  _ god did Jisung want to kiss him.  _ It never had hit him so hard before, but now, watching Minho with the sunlight filtering in through the glass window and casting a haze over this moment Jisung desperately wanted to kiss the other. 

“Still, tell your parents I’m sorry for keeping you out so long - next time we’ll take better track of time.” 

Jisung nearly choked on his spit.  _ Next time?! _

Minho must have read the shock on his face as something else as a frown covered his lips almost instantly, “Unless that is you don’t-”

“I’d love to do this again sometime!” Jisung blurted out quickly, “Like really soon! I really liked spending time with you today-” 

Minho looked shocked for the briefest of moments before a smile crossed his lips, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he reached out and squeezed Jisung’s hand with his own, “I’m glad. Here, give me your number; maybe we can meet up on Sunday?” 

Jisung gluped, tearing his eyes from their hands, “Sunday’s good for me.” It wasn't. He was supposed to hang out with Chan and Changbin, but they would understand? Right?

Minho smiled softly, squeezing Jisung’s hand once more before standing, walking with him to the door of the cafe. They exchanged numbers, Jisung putting in Minho’s contact name as ‘Lino’. “I’ll see you then! Text me ok?!” 

Minho waved at him as he left, going the opposite way as Jisung down the street. 

Jisung entered his house in a daze, eyes almost glazed over as he stared at the new contact in his phone. He had actually gotten Minho's number -  _ he had Minho's number _ .  _ They were going out again on Sunday _ . 

A bright grin covered his face and, while he would never admit it, he let out a loud  _ whoop _ ! throwing an fist into the air. 

"What's got you so happy?" His mother asked as he entered the living room, raising an eyebrow at her son. 

Jisung beamed, "I got a cute guy's number." Good thing his parents were supportive or else Jisung would probably have made his mother faint. 

His mother smiled at him, "See what happens when you actually leave the house?" 

"His name is Lee Minho, he's so adorable mom, I just wanna wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle with him," Jisung sat beside his mother, smile still on his lips, "He's Chan's age, has the sweetest smile and oh my god mama he's so hot-"

His mother smiled softly, eyes twinkling as she watched her son describe the boy he was infatuated with. "Tell me more about him," 

And so Jisung did. He told her about Minho's laugh, his reaction to the many pick-up lines, the way he blinked often, the way his eye twitches when he's upset. He told her how many butterflies fluttered around in his stomach when he even glimpsed Minho, how he just wanted to hug him constantly. He told her about how he laughed at his jokes, paid attention to him when he was talking, told her how Minho loved manga and anime and agreed to Naruto run with him sometime. 

He told her how he had never felt this way for someone before and it _scared_ _him_. 

His mother listened to everything with rapt attention, heart growing fond for the boy that had already stolen her son's heart even without meeting him. But at the same time, she was scared for her son too. 

Jisung had been in far too many relationships that ended horribly - mainly on Jisung’s end. She understood her son was attractive, heck she made him, but she also knew how much of a genuinely sweet boy he was. He often threw his heart into things and it got battered and bruised in return. 

But something about this Minho; whether it be the adorable looking selfie Jisung showed her of him or the way Jisung lit up in a way she had never seen before had her trusting the older boy with her son's heart. 

"Sung, I know it's scary getting into a relationship but it's also exciting. This Minho seems like an amazing boy - he'd be lucky to have you." 

And Jisung looked at her like he did when he was 5 and still unsure of the world around him, "Are you sure mama?" 

She smiled kindly towards her youngest, "I am. I say go for it, but make sure to bring him around to meet us sometime. I'll make sure your brother behaves-" 

"I heard that!" Came from the kitchen, his brother poking his head into the room to glare at them both. 

"-and that your father isn't too embarrassing." His mother finished, shaking her head at her eldest. 

Jisung laughed, "Please, no baby pictures." 

His mother sighed but nodded, grinning widely, "Fine, no baby pictures." 

"For what it's worth Jisung, I remember Lee Minho from school," his brother started, a smirk on his face, "and damn, I approve." 

Jisungs face lit up like a firetruck, his brother cackling while their mother simply shook her head in amusement. 

  
  


An anxious-filled Sunday later found him standing outside of a cat cafe with a beaming Minho holding his hand.  _ Yes, holding _ . 

Jisung swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest it was thumping so hard. He hoped Minho couldn't hear it- 

It didn't help that Minho looked so soft and cuddly and it made Jisung feel all gooey inside. 

Jisung watched Minho as the other boy spoke rapidly, mind still trying to rap around the thought of them being out  _ together _ on a  _ date _ . And Minho had confirmed it right off the bat, stating how excited he was for their  _ date _ in a text to him earlier that day. 

Jisung had proceeded to silently freak out before calmly agreeing, trying to save face as if Minho hadn't watched him rant about Fairy Tail for a full hour and  _ how he just wanted nalu to be real already _ . 

Now here they were outside of a cat cafe that looks just as soft and pretty as the boy beside him. He was gaining a lot of looks from those that walked past - Jisung couldn't tell if it was from openly holding hands with a boy or just how much he looked like he shouldn't be going into a cat cafe. He settled for a mix of both. 

"You ready to go in?" Minho asked, eyes doing that sparkly thing they do when he's happy or excited and Jisung could only nod. "This is my favourite Cat Cafe; they're a shelter too! I volunteer when I can to help take care of the cats, there's never enough staff honestly-" 

Jisung was amazed by the inside of the cafe. In quite honesty, it was beautiful. But what was even more beautiful was when his eyes landed on Minho and he saw just the pure  _ happiness _ on others face as he waved at the workers. 

"Do you want to see the cats now, or get something from the cafe?" Minho asked, looking towards Jisung curiously. 

"Cats." Jisung said instantly, smiling towards Minho who beamed back. 

"Awesome!" Minho tugged towards a door in the back, "You can meet my favourite kitties!"

As it turns out, every cat in the cafe was Minho’s favorite as Minho took the time to introduce Jisung to every single cat that they came across, petting and cuddling them all. He even pointed out and told Jisung about the cats that avoided Jisung, shying away from the unknown boy, softly explaining to Jisung some of the cats are saved from not-so-nice household or off the street and don't trust humans just yet. 

Jisung took it all in strive, heart melting at the adorable cats that curled around his legs, meowing for attention as he got further into the room. But his heart melted even more as he watched Minho, who had long since sat crossed-legged on the ground, being completely swarmed by cats, greeting every single one. 

By the end of their time in the tiny shelter, Jisung knew he would be making his way back to the shelter even in his spare time; screw the judgemental looks. 

“What do you want to drink?” Minho asked as they settled at a table near the window, tilting his head slightly. Jisung had to tear his eyes from the others dangly earring, clearing his throat as he responded. 

“Coffee?” 

Minho nodded, “Same as last time?” at Jisung’s nod he stood, explaining he would go get the drinks for them both. 

Jisung found himself staring after the other boy, watching as he smiled towards the employees. Minho was so nice, and sweet, and kind, and beautiful-

“Here we go Jisungie!” Minho beamed as he placed the coffee in front of Jisung, balancing a plate of cheesecake and another cup in his other hand. “I got us a cheesecake to share! You said you like cheesecake, right?” 

Jisung nodded, “You remembered?” 

“Of course!” Minho said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, sitting down across from Jisung with a grin. “Now drink up!”

The two spent the rest of their date sneaking smiles and talking softly to one another. Somehow, Minho and Jisung’s hands ended up intertwined on top of the table for anyone to see - and Jisung loved it. 

The date was everything he could have asked for - it was simple yet meaningful, and Minho was beautiful across from him with a fond grin on his lips, eyes sparkling. Jisung knew then and there if Minho asked him to kill someone for him, he would without even thinking about it. 

You see, Minho wasn't just beautiful - he was thoughtful, kind and attentive. He paid attention to Jisung’s likes and dislikes, eyes never straying away from him during conversation. He took an interest in getting to know the  _ real _ Jisung, not just the one Jisung put on for everyone else to see. 

The date ended far too soon for Jisung’s liking, but alas they had school the next day and it was already 2 hours later than they had originally planned. 

Minho waved him off like he did last time - only this time Jisung’s cheek was left tingling from a soft kiss gifted to him from the angel that was Lee Minho. 

\---

“I can’t believe you bailed on us - and didn’t even tell us!” Changbin whined as he walked beside Jisung the next day, pouting and looking nothing like the supposed bad boy he claimed to be. 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “I said it earlier, something came up.” 

“More like you just didn't want to get out of bed-” Chan replied, snickering as Jisung threw him a dirty look. 

Jisung decided to ultimately ignore his friends, heart jumping at every glance of soft brown hair he saw. His heart couldn’t handle this. 

“Hey Jisung!” a familiar voice said behind him, and Jisung spun around to see those eyes looking back at him, that face smiling towards him widely. 

“Minho! Hi!” Jisung said back loudly, grinning just as wide as Minho did. 

Minho turned his gaze to his two slack jawed friends and smiled towards them as well, “Hey Changbin, Chan!” 

“Hi Minho?” Chan responded, glancing between his younger friend and his classmate. 

Minho turned his gaze back to Jisung, eyes soft and smile just as bright as before, “I’ll see you later, yeah? I have to get to dance early.” 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah of course! I’ll text you too?” he ignored the looks his friends gave him.

Minho beamed, “Of course!” 

The two parted ways with a grin, Minho going to go join Lee Felix, as the other boy arrived at his locker, dance bag in hand. 

Jisung’s eyes followed the other the whole way, eyes lovestruck and a smile on his face. 

“Oh my god-” Chan spoke softly, “You ditched us to go hang out with Lee Minho, didn't you?” 

“Er…” 

Changbin burst out laughing, “Hey, at least he grew some balls finally and talked to him!” 

“How’d you ask him out?” Chan asked, eyes wide as he looked at his youngest friend. 

Jisung blushed, “I-” 

“No way - Minho asked you out!” Chan practically shouted, and Jisung darted forwards to cover his friend’s mouth. 

Changbin snorted, “Honestly, I can see it. You did see him at that party right? He isn’t a paincked gay like Jisung over here.” 

Jisung glared at Changbin, “Shut up you-” 

The bell rang, saving Changbin from being verbally attacked by his best friend as he darted off down the hall and towards his classroom. 

“He means well Sung,” Chan said as they walked towards Jisung’s classroom, “I’m happy you and Minho are finally doing stuff.” 

Jisung blushed, “I’m am too.” 

“Do you think it's going anywhere?” Chan asked curiously, glancing towards his friend. 

Jisung stopped in the hall, pursing his lips as he thought. “Yes. I think I really like him Chan - and I want to date him. I want to go on cute dates, and treat him out, and take him home to my parents, meet his parents, meet his cats - heck I even want to introduce him to my grandparents! I just-” 

Chan nodded, silently prompting his friend to continue. 

“I just like him so much it hurts sometimes, you know? And now that things are happening - I can’t help but hope things end up like I want them too. I want to be able to call him mine, to march up to those assholes that look at him like he’s just eye candy and tell them to fuck off. I want to be able to hug him when I want, hold hands with him when I want -  _ kiss _ him when I want.” 

Chan smiled softly, “I’m proud of you Sung,” 

“Why?” Jisung didn't understand? What was so prideful in ranting about someone you had a crush on for literally a year to your best friend? 

Chan stubley guided him away from his classroom, to which Jisung just shrugged off. He wouldn’t be missing much. “For over a year I’ve watched you stutter and blurt out horrible pick up lines on a boy you didn't even know the name of. Now you're standing in front of me, telling me about your feelings without feeling ashamed. You’ve grown.” 

Jisung frowned, thinking to himself. Had he grown? He supposed he did - he surely wasn't the same boy as he was last week. 

“Thanks, I think I’m proud of myself.” 

Chan clapped his hands, the sound loud in the empty hallway, “So! Are you gonna ask him officially?”

Jisung blushed again, face flushing a vibrant red, “I-” 

“Jisungie! Chan!” a familiar voice called from in front of them and god Jisung wasn't prepared for  _ that.  _

Somehow during their walking they had ended up going down the hallway were the dance rooms were located - meaning were Minho's class was. 

Meaning Lee MInho was standing right in front of him. A very sweaty,  _ hot _ looking Lee Minho. 

“Minho! Hi!” Chan spoke for both of them, Jisung’s eyes dazed as he took in the others appearance. He was just so _ breathtaking _ . 

“What are you two doing down here? Don’t you have class?” Minho asked, coming to stand beside them, water bottle hanging at his side. 

“We did, but we decided to play hooky today.” Chan explained, gesturing to himself and Jisung. 

Minho nodded understanding, signing as he ran his hand through his hair  _ and oh my god Jisung was too gay for this.  _ “I wish I could play hooky for once, but dance is too demanding.” 

“Your on the dance team right? Are you taking part in the showcase?” 

Minho nodded, smiling softly, “I am. I have a piece with Hyunjin and Felix, and I also have a solo.” 

Jisung was amazed, “They never give solo’s unless you’re really good!” 

Minho  _ blushed _ , “Eh, I’m decent enough and there was a time slot is all.” 

Jisung went to push it but something in Minho’s eyes stopped him. Minho honestly didn't believe he deserved it, his eyes giving away his emotions. 

“Well, you have the three of us rooting for you guys,” Chan said, realizing Jisung wasn’t going to speak again. “We’ll actually show up this year.” 

Minho giggled softly, “It's such an honour to be the reason the three baddies of the school show up to a school function for once.” Jisung smiled at the way Minho put air quotations around the word baddie. 

Jisung met Minho's eyes and watched as the other beamed widely towards him before it faded into something smaller, softer. 

“We’ll let you get back to class,” Chan said softly, smiling towards Minho and Jisung. “Come on Sung,” 

“Bye Chan!” Minho turned towards Jisung and reached out, quickly grabbing his hand and squeezing it, “Bye Sungie,” 

“Goodbye-” Jisung replied softly, heart pounding as he squeezed back. 

Minho grinned once more before backing away and disappearing into the dance room, leaving a blushing Jisung and a smug Chan. 

“No word of this to Changbin or he finds out it was you that ate his tacos,” 

“You wouldn't-” 

“Try me taco thief,” 

\---

For the next two weeks, Jisung and Minho texted non-stop, and went on even more 'dates'. 

One night, Minho had pulled up in front of Jisung’s house in his car and simply knocked on the door, not even telling Jisung he had come in favour of introducing himself to his family. Jisung had walked downstairs to see a half-eaten cheesecake on the coffee table and his father showing Minho his baby photos. 

As it turns out, Minho had wanted to surprise Jisung with the cheesecake but had gotten distracted when his father pulled out the photo album. His brother had ended up eating most of the cake, lounging on the couch across from Minho as he supplied even more embarrassing stories from Jisung’s childhood to him. 

The only thing that made up for the sheer embarrassment of the event was the soft smile Minho gave him as Jisung stuttered out a goodbye to the older boy, along with the soft kiss that lasted 3 seconds on his cheek. 

Later that night his father had come to him and said he approved of Minho, something Jisung had never gotten before in his dating history. 

Tonight, Minho was coming over again; only this time not only his mother would meet him, but so would his  _ grandparents _ . 

Somehow his brother had gotten ahold of Minho's number and had texted the boy under the instruction of their father to invite him to dinner. Without Jisung knowing until Minho texted him a  _ see you soon _ ! 

Jisung had spent the 10 minutes that it took for Minho to arrive spam texting Changbin, Chan and even Felix in a panic, ranting about the family betrayal that this was. 

He was so busy on his phone that he didn't even notice as Minho arrived, his grandmother being the one to answer the door.

"Why hello young man!" His grandmother's sweet voice broke through the bubble Jisung had put himself in fingers freezing over his phone. "I suppose you are Minho?" 

"You'd be correct ma'am. It's so nice to meet you," Jisung creeped his head around the corner of the hallway to see Lee Minho in his glory, smiling handsomely towards his grandmother as he held out a carton of something, "I brought some dessert for everyone to enjoy after supper." 

"At least some youth today have manners," his grandmother smiled widely, taking the carton from Minho, "Please come on in and make yourself at home. We've heard so much about you from Jisung," 

Minho smiled, slipping off his shoes gracefully, "Good things I hope," 

His grandmother smirked, a twinkle in her eye that Jisung didn't like. "He talks about you as if you hung the moon in the sky," 

Minho blinked at that and Jisung wanted to curl up and die right then and there. Was his family trying to scare away Minho? 

Minho's face became painted with a soft blush, a beaming smile crossing his lips, "That's far too generous of Jisungie -" 

His grandmother looked Minho over once, before looking at him in the eye. She looked stern for the briefest of seconds before smiling, patting Minho on the arm, "I like you Lee Minho." 

Minho smiled back towards her, boring deeply. "I thank you Mrs. Han." 

His grandmother waved him off, "Come, let's go to the dinner table and chat some more hmm? My husband will love to meet you-" 

As Minho disappeared after his grandmother, Jisung let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

"What are you doing?" Jisung yelped as a voice came from behind him, whipping around to see his brother standing behind him with one eyebrow raised. "Is Minho here yet?" 

"Errr-" Jisung blushed, he couldn't help it. 

His brother squinted at him, "Dude are you ok?"

Jisung wrung his hands together, the question he'd been wondering on the tip of his tongue, "I-" 

"Spit it out man-" 

"Why are you guys acting all so chummy to Minho? Not that I don't appreciate it, no I'm glad you guys aren't acting like dicks like you have in the past and all but-" 

His brother looked at him for a second before responding, "Because we see the way he lights up when he talks about you, or whenever you're involved." 

"What...what does he look like?" 

His brother spoke simply, "The way you look at him." 

\---

“Well,” Jisung said once dinner was long over and Minho finally managed to convince his grandmother he didn't need leftovers, the two out in the backyard together, “that went well.” 

Minho smiled slightly, sipping on the orange juice Jisung had shoved into his hands, “I rather enjoyed it.” 

Jisung made a face, “Don’t go using fancy language Minho,” 

Minho rolled his eyes, shoving Jisung slightly as the boy leaned slightly closer, “Oh shut up-” 

“I’m glad you came Minho,” Jisung said sincerely, “Even though you were subjected to my fathers bad jokes.” 

“I liked them,” Minho replied, “They remind me of my dads.” 

“Is he just as bad as my dad?” Jisung asked, curious. Minho never spoke on the topic of his parents, mentioning his grandmother here and there. 

Minho smiled softly, looking towards the fading sun, “They were.”

“Were?” 

“Your family is nice Jisung,” was all Minho said in return and Jisung didn't push it. 

“Even my brother?” Jisung asked, still feeling annoyed at his older brother for blatantly flirting with Minho over the course of dinner. 

Minho laughed then, loud and clear, and Jisung felt proud of himself for making Minho happy again, “Even your brother. I remember him from school, actually.” 

“He said he remembered you too.” Jisung replied, face flushed as he remembered his brother's words. 

He didn't notice as Minho smiled fondly towards him, eyes crinkling as Jisung muttered something to himself. They let a quiet silence fall between them, simply sitting beside one another, arms pressed against one another as they stared towards the darkening sky. 

“Say Jisung?” Minho called for the boy’s attention, biting his lip. 

“Yeah?” Jisung asked quietly, looking towards Minho with an eyebrow raised. 

“I know you’re already planning on going to the showcase on Friday but-” Minho looked nervous for a second, biting his lip as he forced himself to speak, “I would like to personally invite you.” 

Jisung blinked owlishly before a bright grin crossed his face, “I would be honoured to go.” 

Minho beamed back, a faint blush on his cheeks as he tentatively reached out and intertwined their hands. “You know, at first I thought you might have been saying those pickup lines simply because you were cocky. Here I was, wearing this horrible oversized sweater and my glasses, looking so ugly and suddenly this hot underclassman was asking me if I was a load because I caught his interest.” 

Jisung blushed, “Yeah...that wasn't my best one. And for what it's worth, I think you’re always beautiful.” 

Minho looked towards him, but Jisung refused to meet his gaze, “Jisung-” 

“I think every Minho is beautiful, whether it be fancy Minho, dance Minho, casual Minho - every Minho is beautiful because they’re you.” 

Jisung found himself being tugged forwards into a tight hug by Minho himself, the older boy burying his head into his neck. Jisungs arms came up automatically to wrap themselves around the small of Minho's back, heart pounding. 

“Thank you Jisung,” Minho whispered, and Jisung had to repress a shiver as he felt the other boy’s lips ghost his neck. 

Jisung didn't respond, simply tightening his grip slightly. 

His words were honest and raw. Jisung found every single Minho just as attractive as the other, whether it be dance Minho in his tight dance pants or casual Minho in his oversized sweaters. Every single one of them was Minho, just a different aspect of the boy he was slowly, but surely falling in love with. 

Eventually, Minho had to go home, the two reluctantly parting and Jisung sending Minho off with another hug and a middle finger to his cooing brother. Minho had returned the hug, and placed a kiss on Jisungs cheek, giggling softly before climbing into his car and driving off. 

As soon as the car was out of sight, Jisung turned around to see his family all looking towards him with knowing looks. 

He had blushed brighter than a strawberry, eyes glaring feebly towards them all before he rushed off to his room. 

He found himself counting down the weeks until the Friday showcase, determination filling him. He was going to tell Minho how he felt, he had too. He was sick of not being able to openly hug the other, hold hands with the other -  _ kiss _ the other. 

His plan was simple yet gold. He would buy Minho flowers and a bear. He would meet him backstage and say the speech he’d been reciting to himself for the last week. Jisung would be confident and calm, send his cheeky smile and heart melting wink and Minho would  _ have _ to say yes. 

According to Chan, he was going overkill. According Changbin he wasn’t doing enough. Jisung didn't know who to trust anymore, his brother simply cackling loudly before closing the door on him when he asked him. 

The only one that could, or would, give him a straight answer on if it was too much or not was Lee Minho himself and Jisung so wasn't about to tell Minho his plans on confessing to him. 

Minho had been busy all week, spending every waking second he could in the dance room with Felix and Hyunjin practicing their dance along with his solo. Jisung had spent most of his free time hanging around the room, delivering homemade food and drinks to the three boys alongside Changbin and Kim Woojin, a boy in Chan and Minho’s grade and another one of Minho's close friends. 

The first meeting between Minho and Changbin officially went off without a hitch - the two got along like two peas in a pod, both bouncing off one another well. Sometimes Jisung regretted introducing the two, especially after a round of teasing from the two. Jisung had in turn met Minho's friends, all of whom had been around the dance room at some point. 

  
There was Kim Seungmin, a boy in his grade that didn't do much other than read but still somehow managed to get on Changbin’s nerves. 

Next was of course Kim Woojin, the motherly figure of the friend group that liked to shove food down his friend’s throats and had his aura of authority. 

Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin were constant, being Minho's dance partners and his neighbours the two boys clung to Minho like glue - at least until Felix realized Changbin was in the room and Hyunjin decided to bother Seungmin. 

The last of Minho's friends was a young boy by the name of Yang Jeongin. He looked innocent and sweet - until he insulted Jisung’s favorite beanie and glared at him while hugging Minho as if he was stealing his favourite toy. 

Jisung found himself shocked that not only himself, but both Chan and Changbin fit in well with the group, meshing perfectly the one time they all managed to get together to hang out. 

It amazed Jisung every time Changbin would crack a horrible joke and instantly he would be mocked by not only Jisung but Minho and Jeongin, Seungmin (who had declared Changbin his enemy after a heated discussion over tossed salad) instantly having a perfect response that left Changbin pouting at the unfairness of it all. 

All in all, Jisung was glad his friends and Minho’s got along so well. It seemed as though their personalities meshed well - although Jisung sill held that grudge towards Hyunjin. 

  
  


The day of the showcase finally came and Jisung found himself actually looking forward to school for once. Minho, along with all the other kids performing later, wouldn’t be in class. They got the whole day to prepare for the showcase later that night, meaning sadly Jisung didn’t get to see Minho at all. 

They made it up with texting, Minho reporting back to him anything funny and just the complete chaos the showcase was. Apparently it was going to be an amazing year this year, one of the best in years. 

Minho told him about a girl in his grade that had been amazing him, saying her stage presence was great compared to others - not to mention she was attractive. Jisung couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that rose up as he read those texts. 

When he talked to Chan about it, the boy simply cackled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone at their lunch spot (which now consisted of all of Minho's friends and his own), Jisung’s face growing a bright red in colour.

“What's up?” Woojin asked, raising an eyebrow towards the two. 

“Jisungie is jealous,” Chan responded, smiling cheekily. 

“Oh? Over what?” Seungmin stopped poking Changbin to stare at Jisung, who shrunk under his gaze. Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Oh don’t tell me you’re jealous over Minho and someone.” 

JIsung mumbled to himself softly, “She's not just someone…” 

Jeongin gave him a disgruntled look, stabbing his salad his fork, “Look, Minho likes you, you dumbas-”

“Jeongin!” Woojin called warningly and Jeongin sighed before rephrasing. 

“Minho likes you, you idiot.” Jeongin pointed his fork at the other, “Minho isn't the type to give his love easily. He likes you and you should be honoured - now if you hurt him-”

“Am I about to get the shovel talk by someone younger than me?” Jisung asked, blinking in shock. 

Jeongin grinned widely, braces glinting in the sunlight, “Right you are Squirrel boy. I was approved by the council to tell you we can, and will, kill you if you even think about hurting Minho in anyway. Seungmin’s dad is a lawyer, he can get us out of  _ anything _ .” 

Jisung swallowed, “Noted.”

Jeongin eyed him for a second, “Tell me what your intentions are with him.”

Jisung blushed again, glancing around the table. All of them, even his own friends, were watching in rapt attention for his response. “You serious?”

“Deadly.” Jeongin replied, eyes staring into Jisung’s. 

Jisung swallowed, “I want to date him, I want to have a relationship with him. I want to make him happy, to protect him from the world. I want to be able to tell people he’s mine and support him through everything. I-I really like him, more than I’ve ever liked anyone before.” 

He sunk a glance at those around him, seeing the proud smile on Chan and Changbin’s faces, along with the silent conversation the others seemed to be having. 

Finally Woojin spoke, voice quiet, “Minho doesn't trust easily. He’s very careful with his heart - but he trusts you with it. As his friends, his family, we’re willing to trust you with his heart. But you have to swear to be careful with it.” 

“I swear on my life,” Jisung replied seriously. He would never, ever do anything that would hurt Minho in anyway. 

Jeongin grinned widely again, “Then welcome to the family! Oh, you two are invited to it as well, of course.” 

“Wow thanks.” Changbin rolled his eyes, sipping at his juicebox. 

Jeongin’s eyes shifted, looking mischievous, “Now Changbin, what's your intention with Felix?” 

Jisung couldn't stop laughing at the comedic sight of Changbin choking on his apple juice, face turning bright red as he stuttered out an answer.

He pitied Changbin though, Jeongin was scary for such a cute kid. 

\---

Jisung couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down. Seungmin next to him looked only slightly annoyed, too much bugging Jeongin to really care about Jisung’s non-stop movement. 

Woojin on his other side didn't comment as his ran his hand in his hair for the fifth time in a span of 2 minutes, just patting him lightly on the knee. Jisung’s heart was racing, he was both excited and nervous. 

  
Excited to see Minho perform, but nervous for what came after. 

He knew Minho liked him, but did he like him enough to want a relationship with him? Was Jisung fooling himself? Would Minho say no? Would he be disgusted? What if Minho thought of them as just close friends? What if-

Jisung was startled by Woojin nudging him, nodding slightly towards the stage. 

Jisung’s eyes landed on the stage and instantly his breath caught. Minho had finally come on stage alongside Hyunjin and Felix. Minho caught his attention instantly and held it. 

Jisung found himself following every move the other boy made, watching in amazement as his body moved to the music, eyes intense and moves confident. And holy shit it was attractive, the way Minho’s intense gaze dug into the crowd and captured their attention. 

The dance was over far too quickly in Jisung’s opinion, watching in a daze as Minho stood and bowed, shirt slipping down slightly to show his collarbone. 

Minho caught his eye and beamed towards him as he walked off stage, and damn Jisung couldn't do this. 

“You ok my dude?” Woojin whispered as the next act came up, a young boy and girl doing a ballroom dance. 

“Peachy,” Jisung replied, desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking. He left his gaze look over the crowd, swallowing thickly. 

God he was so underdressed, wasn't he? He was just wearing his leather jacket and ripped jeans - at least he had messed with his hair before he came, it looked somewhat presentable in Jisungs opinion. According to the disapproving look a nearby mother was giving him, not everyone thought the same. 

The rest of the performances went by quickly, the time slot for Minho’s solo getting closer and closer. Jisung found himself nervously wiping his hands on his pants over and over, leg bouncing even harder than before as the time for after the showcase came closer. 

Then there he was. Minho stood at the center of the stage in a white shirt, hair perfectly styled and eyes staring out at the crowd. He looked around for a brief second and Jisung felt his breath catch as he caught Minho's eyes and the other boy winked. 

Then the music started and Jisung felt his heart stop. If he thought Minho was amazing before, then Minho was even better this time. He controlled the stage, demanding attention as he moved, body moving gracefully but forcefully, every movement a practiced choice that seamlessly meld together to create the dance. 

It was like watching someone speak another language, the way Minho let himself go and just  _ danced _ . He danced like no one was watching, yet everyone was enthralled by him. 

And as Minho bowed, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his brow Jisung found himself standing. He barely noticed as he left the audience, making his way towards the back of the stage that Seungmin had pointed at before. 

He wove his way through the throngs of dancers and other acts, sputtering out a sorry to the few he ended up running into. 

“Oh hey Jisung!” he heard Felix say. He turned to see the Felix and Hyunjin standing next to a wall, the blue light of the backstage making their hair look black. 

“Hey guys,” Jisung panted, eyes looking around the crowds of dancers.

  
Hyunjin snickered, “He’s coming over here in a minute.” 

Jisung opened his mouth to respond when he spotted him. 

Minho had changed into a loose fitting t-shirt, hair messy and a smile on his face. The harsh blue lights cast shadows on his cheeks, highlighting his cheekbones and making his skin glow. 

“Jisungie!” Minho called out, eyes brightening as he spotted the other boy, “What are you-”

“I like you.” Jisung rushed out, stepping closer to the older boy and away from the safety of the wall behind him, “I like you so much it hurts sometimes you know that? You’re just so perfect and you listen to me, you laugh at my jokes, you-you don’t mind my family and-” 

Minho looked both confused and amazed at the words coming out of Jisung’s mouth, eyes refusing to leave Jisung’s own as the boy continued on. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this - not at all. I wanted to get flowers and some of that cheesecake we like, and I wanted to act all cool and ask you out how you deserve, not-not like this.” Jisung felt disappointed in himself, frustration bubbling in his stomach. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I just...I like you so much that everything just flies out the window. What I’m trying to ask is ...Lee Minho, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jisung held his breath, looking towards Minho in hope. He honestly didn't deserve the other’s agreeance to anything with a ramble like that, episcally with the way he worded it.

For a second, everything was terribly silent. 

Then Minho grinned widely, “Do you know what kind of material my shirt is made out of?

Jisung blinked in confusion, “What?”

Minho giggled, “Boyfriend material!” 

Jisung blinked once more before a smile crossed his lips, “Did you just...agree to be my boyfriend with a corny joke?” 

Minho beamed, “There's plenty more where that came from baby!” 

Jisung smiled softly, moving forwards and tugging Minho into a hug, “God what have I done?”

Minho wrapped his own arms around Jisung’s, “You, my good sir, have just made me happier than I have felt in a while.” 

Jisung melted, “God you’re so corny.” 

Minho laughed again, his lips brushing Jisung’s neck, “Only for you baby.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. QUESTION - PLZ READ

Would you all enjoy a second chapter of this, but in Minhos point of view? --- let me know hehehehehehehe


End file.
